The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to filling of a non-standard syringe and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to automated filling a sterile medicine cartridge with a lateral projection.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,141 appears to disclose, “The device for transporting, filling and sterilizing medicinal containers (3) includes a rigid foamed plastic syringe nest (1) provided with a plurality of first openings (2) for receiving the respective containers (3). The first openings have respective open cross-sections adapted to corresponding cross-sections of the containers and the rigid syringe nest (1) has a predetermined thickness, so that the containers (3) are clamped and held fixed in position relative to the syringe nest and centered in the first openings (2) without rattling so that no scratch marks and/or no static charges are produced on the medicinal containers (3) during transport. The rigid foamed plastic syringe nest (1) is provided with a pore-free sealed surface that facilitates sterilization. Second openings (20), which are smaller than the first opening (2) and cannot receive the containers, are also provided in the syringe nest to facilitate sterilization in an autoclave.”
International Patent Application Publication no. 2016087627 appears to disclose, “A device (1) for closing a chamber of a container having an opening for accessing the chamber comprises a plunger, a plunger seat (11), a container carrier (13) and a spacer (12). The plunger seat (11) releasably holds the plunger in a predefined alignment. The container carrier (13) is arranged to be connected to the container in a predefined position and alignment in relation to the opening of the container. The spacer (12) is arranged to position and align the plunger seat (11) adjacent to and distant from the container carrier (13) such that the opening of the container is open when the container is connected to the container carrier (13).”
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,500,150, 6,824,529, and 6,843,782, appear to disclose a drug delivery device having a base member defining a skin-contacting surface, a syringe serving as a reservoir for the drug, and means for expelling drug from the syringe. The syringe is connected to the base member such that the longitudinal axis of the syringe is substantially parallel to the skin surface. A delivery needle is in communication with the syringe. The needle has an angled bend, which directs the tip of the needle substantially perpendicular to the skin-contacting surface. In use, the tip of the needle is adapted to penetrate the skin of the subject.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,001 appears to disclose a liquid drug delivery device adhered to the skin of a subject by a base member defining a skin-contacting surface having an adhesive coating. A columnar cartridge serves as reservoir for the drug and is incorporated in a housing, which is connected to the base member such that in use the longitudinal axis of the cartridge is disposed substantially parallel to the skin-contacting surface. A delivery needle communicating in use with the interior of the cartridge penetrates the skin of the subject when the housing snaps downward relative to the base member. This action also causes the actuation of a citric acid/sodium bicarbonate gas generator, which generates a gas to move a piston within the cartridge, compressing the drug compartment. This compression causes a stopper to be penetrated by a conduit in communication with the delivery needle, allowing the drug to be ejected from the compartment through the needle and into the subcutaneous tissue of the subject.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20140163526 appears to disclose an automated injection device, which may be loaded with a standard type syringe and/or hypodermic needle. Optionally the syringe may be preloaded. The syringe may be loaded into the injector in a sterile state with needle cover in place. The injector includes a fastener, such as an adhesive base. The fastener may assist a user to hold the injector steady on the skin of a patient for an extended period. For example, the injector may be used to give injections of volume ranging between 0.5 and 3.0 ml over a time period ranging between 30 seconds and 10 minutes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,125,887 relates to providing “a syringe needle with a bendable guard or shield that permits of a needle being safely bent to a desired angle or inclination, without danger of the needle being injured, cracked, or the walls thereof collapsed by the pliers or instrument employed for bending the needle.”
U.S. Pat. No. 8,603,028 relates to a “handheld injection device includes a first housing having a first axis and a second housing having a second axis. In one embodiment, the second housing is configured to support a needle. In one embodiment, the first axis and a second axis form an adjustable angle between about 180 degrees and about 90 degrees.”
U.S. Pat. No. 8,721,603 relates that, “A prefilled syringe for injecting medicament into a patient includes a barrel constructed of a polymeric material, a cannula and a hub. The barrel has a diameter, a longitudinal axis, a proximal end and a distal end. The cannula has a proximal end and a tip opposite the proximal end. The proximal end of the cannula is fixed to the distal end of the barrel. The cannula is positioned generally coaxially with the longitudinal axis. The hub is integrally formed with the distal end. The hub includes a rib section and a cap. The rib section has a generally cruciform cross-section taken along a rib plane. The rib plane is generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. The cap has a generally U-shaped cross-section taken along a longitudinal plane. The longitudinal plane is generally parallel to the longitudinal axis.”
Additional background art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,292. U.S. Patent. Publication No. 20130253434, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/093,792, U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,795, International Patent Application Publication no. 2016087626.